Castigo e Proveito
by Aramati
Summary: Nome:Sta. Sonserina Extra01 – Castigo e Proveito : Snape foi castigado por Voldemort, procura abrigo em Hogwarts que estaria vazia por causa das ferias. Porem, ele tem uma supresa! SS/LS ; k, por hora
1. Um Estalo

__

Priemiramente devo agradeçer á paciencia e dedicação da ViVi minha super beta.

Nome: Sta. Sonserina Extra 01 – **Castigo e Proveito**

Autora: **+Aramati+**

Beta: Máira Vivian **(Vivi)**

Shipper: **SS/LS**(P.O)Personagem original!

Categoria: **k** +

Desafio: **Severus Snape**

Desafio HPB Fics:_ Severus Snape é castigado impiedosamente pelo Lorde das Trevas por ter feito o voto perpétuo com Narcisa sem pedir-lhe permissão. Ao chegar em suas masmorras, ele encontra com alguém que nunca poderia ter pensado encontrar em Hogwartes em pleno verão. Mas isso, no entanto, não importa quando esse alguém acaba por salvar sua vida._

**Um estalo**

ZAP!

Alguém cambaleia, caindo de joelhos ante a um imponente portão de carvalho. Não é um alguém qualquer, é o amor da minha vida: Severus Snape! Ele ergue uma das mãos para se apoiar no portão e levantar. Vira-se, apóia as costas no portão, e desce vagarosamente. Ficou ali, sentado, está muito fraco. Seu rosto e suas mãos estão feridos com cortes, queimaduras, manchas e hematomas, alem do sangue que lhe suja. Sua roupa também deve estar, mas o preto disfarça; há sinais de estuporacão.

Este portão é entrada de Hogwarts, escola de magia onde outrora Severus foi professor de porções. O castelo que a maior parte do ano está ocupado por criaturas de diversas naturezas, alguns residentes, quase 300 alunos e um bocado de professores, encontra-se agora, nas férias de verão, praticamente vazio, salvo pelos por poucos que lá residem. Agora, fraco e sem aliados precisa retornar aos seus antigos aposentos para se recuperar e se abrigar. Severus ira ficar ali sentado até o avançar da noite, assim prepara seu plano para entrar no castelo, recupera as forças esvaecidas na aparatação que lhe serão necessárias, aproveita que a noite tem menor visibilidade e que os residentes, ao menos os vivos, se recolhem. "É ou não é uma estratégia bem bolada? Tinha que ser do Sevinho".

Enquanto avançava castelo adentro, resmungava coisas do tipo:

- Narcisa me paga...

- E aquela praga não tinha nada que se meter...- às vezes a dor era tanta...

- Preferiria que ele tivesse me matado...

Sua capa e seu cabelo tremulando no ar enquanto ele desce as escadas. "Tão charmoso... Concentre-se, Lilith! Não empolga mulher! Continuando a narração..." Ele toma cuidado para não lhe vissem ou ate mesmo ouvissem seus passos e resmungos. Porém, mal terminou a escadaria e seguia apressando pelos corredores das masmorras quando avista um vulto prateado. "AGORA FUDEU! Ops, perdão". O Barão Sangrento avança ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Sev gelou, mas fez um esforço e se ergueu. Passos firmes e uma expressão arrogante, imponente como no tempo em que ainda era professor, como se ainda o fosse, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido no ano anterior. O Barão seguia indiferente, até parar em sua frente, encarando-o. Fez uma careta de desprezo, retribuída a altura. Seguiu seu caminho, ignorando Severus. Eu sei que no fundo, lá bem no fundo, o barão é um bom fantasma.

- Espero nunca mais ver aquela praga na minha frente. Aliás, nenhuma das duas. Aquelas...

Nossa, como o Sev gosta de resmungar, pena que nem todas as sentenças são publicáveis. Finalmente chegou até sua sala. Ao abrir a porta levou um tremendo susto. Uma expressão de espanto e desespero tomou conta de sua face.

_

* * *

_

Adivinha quem ele viu.

_Adivinha Quem._

_Adivinha. Advinha. Advinha._

_Quem. Quem. Quem._

_Tcham-tcham._

_a)Lorde Voldemort com uma jararaca albina?_

_b) Rubert Angrid de roupas intimas?_

_c) Alvo Dumbledore em forma de fantasma?_

_d)Lucius Malfoy de lingerie (cinta-liga)?_

_e)Thiago Potter e Sírius Black em forma de inferius?_

_f)Ou outra pessoa que ele não queria ver nunca mais?_

_Quem Severus Snape encontrou em seus aposentos?_

_Veja no próximo capitulo de Castigo e Proveito_

_Quem serah q Severinho Encontrou em seus aposentos? Tcham-tcham-tcham-thammm..._

_N/B: eu como leitora acho muita maldade parar logo ai!! Se quer meu palpite acho q é a letra "e" . huahauhauh_

"_Thiago Potter e Sírius Black em forma de inferius"_

_Maior viagem!_


	2. Uma Supresa DesAgradavel

__

Priemiramente devo agradeçer á paciencia e dedicação da ViVi minha super beta.

**Uma Supresa (Des)Agradavel**

_Finalmente chegou até sua sala. Ao abrir a porta levou um tremendo susto. Uma expressão de espanto e desespero tomou conta de sua face._

O lugar está escuro, mas da para ver claramente quem é. E lá estava: Linda, suntuosa e insinuante sentada encima de sua escrivaninha, pernas cruzadas e os braços sustentando o corpo inclinado pra traz. Adivinhe só quem é... EUUUU! Euzinha.

Ele já não tava muito bem, piorou. Tentei disfarçar o excesso de pena ao vê-lo neste estado lamentável, mas quando ele não conseguiu mais manter se erguido, demonstrei preocupação; milimetricamente dosada, ele é muito orgulhoso.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –rosnou entre os dentes. "Puts, parece estar com muita dor!"

-Vim te ajudar. – lhe disse serenamente, descendo da escrivaninha.

-Já... não bastava você ter... se metido com o... o Lorde...? – "Ele esta muito fraquinho, nem consegue brigar comigo, e isso costuma anima-lo."

-O Tom não tinha nada que te castigar – disse indo até ele e o pegando pelo braço, fazendo-o sair da sala de costa - a culpa é daquela loira azeda da tua comadre. – o arrastei, meu braço enroscado no dele, pelo corredor. Parei e encarando-o, ele mal se agüentando em pé. Com um movimento vertical materializei uma varinha. Com um feitiço faiscante diminuíram seus cortes, suas manchas e hematomas também. Ele esta agora totalmente limpo do sangue.

Continuei arrastando-o, até ficou mais fortinho.

-Lilith Sonserina, o que você está aprontando? – Ele adora o meu nome.

-Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa. – disse em tom autoritário.

-O que você está aprontando? – sibilou, aumentando a voz gradualmente.- suA PRAGA! – Ah sim, ele gosta do meu nome, mas gosta mais ainda de Praga.

-Lembra quando éramos estudantes...

-...Fiz questão de esquecer. –disse rispidamente. "Grosso! Pior pra ele."

-Então...- Apurei o passo e segurei o braço mais firme, para que me acompanhasse.

Reparei algo agora: ele esta sob um feitiço degenerativo. Espero que dê tempo. Ainda bem que os quadros estão dormido, o Sev não é exatamente bem-vindo aqui hoje em dia. Parei em frente a uma porta de madeira preta, muito polida, no fim de um corredor, ainda nas masmorras. Severus resistiu e olhou desconfiado. Ele sabe que meus aposentos estão sob um feitiço muito especial: conforme o enfeitiço a porta dá direto para o cômodo que eu quiser. E conforme o cômodo a porta fica numa posição em relação ao corredor diferente. O escritório, Severus sabe, fica bem no meio, mas agora está consideravelmente à direita.

Ele me olhou desconfiado. "Não olha assim que eu não me seguro, Sev".

O que é, sua praga, que você esta querendo me mostraarr? – forçou as ultimas palavras, a dor deve realmente está muito grande.

O que será que ele ta pensando de mim? Fiz uma cara de falsa inocente.

- Entra logo e não reclama. – 'to bem mandona. Mas tem que ser, ele prefere assim a 'querido'. Ele ta ficando verde. Estou realmente preocupada".

Entrei, ele me seguiu de perto, fazendo cara feia. Mas logo ficou aliviado, é só uma salinha-biblioteca. Eu entrei apressada para pegar uma garrafinha onde algo fervia. Antes de chegar até ela ouvi um baque. Meu coração parou e segurei firme a garrafinha contra o peito. Um instante depois me virei rapidamente e fiquei desesperada, era exatamente o que eu temia.

* * *

_O que ouve? O que causou aquele barulho?_

_a)Uma estante deu um pulo._

_b)Alguém pousou de Vassoura._

_c)Uma aparição iluminou o lugar._

_d)O Severus caiu duro._

_e)Uma fênix pousou na penseira ._

_f)Alguém abriu a porta._

_Veja no próximo capitulo de **Castigo e Proveito**_

N/B: e tu para ae?? O.o isso é maldade!! Dessa vez acho que foi a opção a "a"...

xD

* * *


End file.
